Rail lines, such as railroads for trains, create safety concerns where they intersect with roads, other rail lines or other paths of travel. These intersections (crossings) are notorious for collisions between vehicles. Various types of safety devices (for example, lights and crossing gates) are used to warn approaching vehicles of a potential collision. However, current systems for sensing an approaching train and activating a safety device are not sufficiently reliable under certain operating conditions.